


Breathe You In

by Poledancingdinos



Series: Syverson x Reader [1]
Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dating, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: You find out your boyfriend is going to be deployed again and his reaction to the news is not what you expected.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Series: Syverson x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001223
Kudos: 14





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Breathe You In

You knew something was wrong the minute you stepped through the threshold of your boyfriend’s apartment. He would normally greet you with a hug and kiss before you could even take off your boots but tonight, he was nowhere to be seen. You looked around the living room, gaze lingering on the flipped table and the shattered lamp which had apparently been introduced to the wall at a violent speed.

You dropped your bag and walked through the small apartment in search of Sy, making sure that your footsteps would alert him to your presence. The last thing you wanted was to surprise him and for years of defensive reflexes to kick in on top of his anger. You turned into the bedroom and what you found broke your heart.

Sy was curled up on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and breathing heavily.

“Sy?” you whispered, stepping into the room.

You were in disbelief, having never seen him showing anything less than a cool, confident demeanor. You had never seen him so broken.

“Sy, talk to me, please?”

He didn’t move nor lift his head, simply mumbled from under the pillow.

“I can’t do this.”

_Baby, help me, I feel empty_

_Cuz there’s something wrong with me_

_I can’t shake the thought of drowning_

_I swallowed water in my sleep_

“What can’t you do, Sy? What’s wrong?”

Your boyfriend sat up clutching his head in both hands.

“They want me to go back. How can I go back now?”

You knelt in front of him tentatively reaching out to rub his thigh.

“I don’t understand. Baby, you love your job and you said you’d be proud to be deployed again.”

“That was before, it’s not the same anymore.”

Tears were building in his cerulean eyes, threatening to fall with each passing second. He cupped your cheeks leaning his forehead to yours.

“These last few weeks, bein’ with you… I never wanted a single moment to end and I don’t wanna let that go.”

_I can’t leave again_

_Time is something we don’t have_

_Lay with me, my friend_

_Let me breathe you in_

_If I could, I would stop the whole world_

_To grow old with you and die in this moment_

You climbed onto his lap, circled your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, cherishing the rare moment of vulnerability. His strong arms crushed you to his chest as you began to cry. The large man radiated heat like a furnace and being in his hold had always made you feel safe and comforted no matter the situation.

_Let me breathe you in_

_Let me breathe you in_

Sy’s head moved from where it was nestled in the crook of your neck, his nose tracing your jaw as he pulled back. He brushed his knuckles down your cheek, thumb lightly grazing your lips. 

“Your face is the first thing on my mind when I get up in the mornin’ and the last thing I picture at night. I have been dreadin’ the day where those memories would be all that I have of ya.”

A sad smile pulled at your lips hearing your boyfriend’s sweet words. Your heart was pounding in your chest as tears rolled down your cheeks. There was a scary, four-letter word floating around in your mind, but you couldn’t quite work up the nerve to let it out.

“I am not going anywhere. I will be right here when you get back.”

_I see your face in everything_

_A fleeting memory of where I want to be_

_I roll your hair between my fingertips_

_But that won’t make it real_

Sy closed his eyes, a single tear finally escaping and falling on your lap. 

“I love you _so much_ that it terrifies me.” He opened his eyes, his piercing blue gaze meeting yours and conveying the sincerity in his words as you held your breath. “I am _terrified_ that I will leave and that you will suddenly realize that you are way too good for me or that if ya _do_ wait, that you’ll be waitin’ for a man that will never make it back.”

You shook your head, wiping the tears from your cheek. You swallowed the lump growing in your throat before speaking in a cracked voice.

“You are such a kind, caring man and there is no one I would rather be with. You deserve the world, and I will wait for you as long as it takes because I love you too and I know you will come back to me.”

He let out a relieved sigh. His hands travelled down your ribs and thighs trying to memorize how your body felt against his.

“I feel so damn selfish askin’ ya to do this for me.”

“You have dedicated your life to fighting for others, Sy, you deserve to have someone fighting for you. You aren’t selfish for putting yourself first for once. I will be here, I will be your safe place, and I will be your home for as long as you’ll have me.”

Sy looked up at you, eyes full of love and wonderment before crashing his lips against yours. There was nothing left to be said, the heat and the passion in the kiss expressed it all. You didn’t know what the future held for the both of you, but you were certain you wanted to face it with him. He stood from the bed, lifting you in the air and turned to deposit you carefully on the bed. He leaned over you on his forearm, kissing every exposed part of your skin.

“How about forever?”

_I was never scared of dying alone_

_Until I knew what it was like to have a home_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
